


Tavetaan

by la_dissonance



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_dissonance/pseuds/la_dissonance
Summary: tavetaan, n. A friend or trusted comrade, one who would be vouched for to the rest of the family





	Tavetaan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WisCon41 drabble challenge under the most tenuous of connections: people brought up bioware games in general or mass effect andromeda in particular at a couple of panels, and I wanted an excuse to write these boys being cute. 
> 
> May be an AU depending on how tho game ends, I haven't actually finished it yet.

The Ama Darav family house is made of round red stone and arching glass and steel. It's overgrown with porches and additions; Liam immediately wants to stay forever. 

His palms sweat. "Should I be this nervous? Your one mom emails me every day, but everyone else could hate me."

"They won't," Jaal says, confident. "None of them are Roekkar anymore, even."

Liam laughs, but pauses on the doorstep. "Are you sure _you_ want me to meet them?"

Jaal squeezes his hand and kisses him sweetly. "Dearest. I've told them all the stories. I can't wait to start showing you off."


End file.
